lgbtqia_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed or Minor Characters
A *' ' is a bisexual character from Legends of Tomorrow. She is the wife of King Louis, and hooked up with Sara Lance. . B *' ' is a lesbian character from Supergirl. Becca and Alex went on a few dates but it didn't work out. . *' ' is a gay character from Drawn Together. . *' ' are gay characters from Zootopia. C *' ' is a gay character from Telltale's The Walking Dead. He is the ex-boyfriend of James. . D *' ' is a lesbian character from Supergirl. She is an alien who works at Ralph's, and also the ex-girlfriend of Maggie Sawyer. She was portrayed by Kaylee Sapioha. . E *' ' is a lesbian character from Supergirl. She is the ex-girlfriend of Maggie Sawyer. . F *' ' is a lesbian character from Critical Role. She is Reani's elf ex-fiance. They broke up due to Fen being unable to withstand how often Reani put herself in danger. *' ' is a gay character from The Last of Us. He is the ex-partner of Bill. . G *' ' are Ghost the Boy's each others husbands, from Summer Camp Island. . *' ' is a gay character from 9-1-1. He is the ex-boyfriend of Michael Grant. K *' ' is a gay character from Clarence. He is the boyfriend of Kevin. *' ' is a gay character from The Venture Bros.. He is the ex lover of Colonel Gentleman and is voiced by Christopher McCulloch. . *' ' is a lesbian character from The Magicians. She was portrayed by Yaani King. M *' ' is a lesbian character from The Handmaid's Tail. She was killed after being discovered of being the lover of Ofglen, and was portrayed by Laura Wilson. . *' ' is a gay character from The Magicians. P *' ' is a gay character from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the husband of Prince Dingus. At some point, they adopted a son named Carl. . *' ' is a gay character in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the husband of Prince Callous. At some point, they adopted a son named Carl. . R *' ' is a gay character from The Flash. He is the husband of David Singh and is portrayed by Jeremy Schuetze. . S *' ' is a lesbian character from The Haunting of Hill House. She was Nell's maid of honor, and hooked up with her sister Theo Crain while there. She was portrayed by Katie Carpenter. T *' ' is a gay character from The Simpsons. He is the ex-husband of Julio. . W *' ' is a gay character from Supergirl. . X *' ' is a gay character from Drawn Together. He is the ex-boyfriend of Xandir P. Wifflebottom. . Z *' ' is a lesbian character from Critical Role. She was the wife of Yasha Nydoorin before she was killed. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Matthew Mercer. . Category:Characters by Roll